1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of modular styled system such as furniture, supports, organizers, and toys, from modular components, panels, or building blocks. Specifically, it relates to the design, manufacture, and utilization of such modular components, panels or building blocks, each having specifically designed slots or openings.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A piece of furniture is made of different components of different sizes and shapes. As disclosed in prior art references such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,728, a furniture assembly begins with a set of different sized and shaped modules such as furniture bases that has one particular shape, furniture top surfaces, and other additional components such as walls. To interconnect the various modular components, the various components often have a periphery accessory structure. For example, a top surface may be recessed with several criss-crossed slots. The top surface is also recessed along the four sides of its perimeter with slender, rectangular openings. For coupling two such modules together, inverted-U shaped clips are employed, with legs having cross-sections in the shape of slender rectangles, for insertion one apiece into the slender, rectangular openings of the top surfaces. Thus two modules can be coupled together to build a modular assembly of a furniture base. This known furniture assembly further includes several kinds of auxiliary components, for releasably coupling with the furniture base. Some additional auxiliary components are needed to couple with the furniture base to build chair or sofa assemblies. Still others are needed to build table, shelf or bed assemblies. For coupling purposes, each auxiliary component has a downwardly extending, stubby flange looped around in a rectangle, for insertion into the criss-crossed network of slots in the top surfaces of the furniture base
There is a need to reduce the number of modular components that is needed to construct a piece of furniture, for everyday use as well as modern day travelers and urban residents. There is also a need to pack the modular components more efficiently so that the dismantled components of a modular style furniture or object can be easily transferred, or stored to create living space. For example, packing the modular components in a compact manner would allow users, such as in schools, homes, apartment, business, studio spaces, a multipurpose access to the floor space. Imagine a “room” that can be converted into empty space for exercise, or a dining-room or a bedroom. When stored, there is also need for a modular component to blend into the surrounding area without the intrusion into the floor space.
There is an additional environmental need for modern day travelers and urban resident to loan, share, and moved in parts among the users. A standardized modular component allows for reuse and sharing. It also allows for mass production.